Vanderbildt Streamliner
The Vanderbildt Streamliner is a Bus in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's a 1980s style city bus with a cargo area in the back. It can only be seen in the green, yellow and white paint combination. Other facts and special features: *It has enough seats for 13 passengers, but it can't really carry anyone other than a driver. This is set by the Game limits. *It has a cargo frame on the roof, which is never used. *It has 2 visible doors, both at the right side. One is located at the front and the other in the middle. Only the front door can be used, (see the Gallery section). *Even though it has no doors on the left side, the driver will still be pushed out through the left wall after Rico has hijacked the bus. The driver can even leave and re-enter the bus through the invisible left front door, but Rico can never use it. *It has some kind of an odd open-top container on the external rear wall. *The rear end has unusually few windows. There's no chairs at the back end either, so that space might be reserved for baggage / pets / baby carriages and other such. *Rico can only enter the bus only by the right side. *It's based on an old Ford bus model:the Blue Bird, possibly of the year 1989 (see below). Performance Its engine is so weak that it can barely drive up the sloped roads in cities, but despite that, it's still capable of Drifting at its full speed. Locations There's bus stops in Esperito City, but the buses don't actually visit them. The bus appears as a usual vehicle in city traffic. *In traffic in both cities of San Esperito: **Esperito City. **Nuevo Estocolmo. *Can sometimes be seen on the 4-lane road that goes south from Nuevo Estocolmo, but still relatively close to the city. Trivia *See also: **Pankhurst Bus Tap Tap, the other Bus in Just Cause. **Dinggong 134D, the closest equivalent in Just Cause 2. *The successors to this vehicle are the Vanderbilt Leisureliner from Just Cuase 2, the Citispeed Eco 75 from Just Cause 3 and the Prisa Viajero Bus from Just Cause 4. Gallery Vanderbildt Sreamliner.png|At a bus stop in Esperito City - North. The bus doesn't really stop at bus stops. Vanderbildt Streamliner, front view..png Vanderbildt_Streamliner,_right_side_view..png Vanderbildt_Streamliner,_upper_view..jpg Vanderbildt Streamliner, left side view from behind..png Vanderbildt_Streamliner,_rear_view.jpg Vanderbildt Streamliner, Engine.jpg|Engine. Vanderbildt Streamliner,view of the passenger seats, 13 seats+Driver seat..jpg|There are 13 passenger seats plus a driver's seat. Vanderbildt Streamliner, view of the bus driver seat..jpg|View of the inside. -Pankhurst Bus Tap Tap- and -Vanderbildt Streamliner- together side by side, front view..jpg|Pankhurst Bus Tap Tap and Vanderbildt Streamliner together side by side. -Pankhurst Bus Tap Tap- and -Vanderbildt Streamliner- together side by side, upper side view..jpg|Pankhurst Bus Tap Tap and Vanderbildt Streamliner together side by side. Real -Ford Blue Bird, año 19993,school version, left side view from front.JPG|Ford Model Blue Bird, year 1993, school version. Real -Ford Blue Bird, year unknown, school version, right side view from behind.jpg|Ford Model Blue Bird, year unknown, school version. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Public Transport Category:Content